The Best Man
by Eternity sword
Summary: Hermione has eagerly anticipated her wedding, but once she reaches the aisle she begins to realize that she may be marrying the wrong man, and she and Harry find themselves hiding secrets from Ron. Now a series of oneshots. Note: I've combined the Draco and Scorpius chapters into one.
1. Hermione

On the day of her wedding, Hermione Granger (Weasley, she reminded herself) nearly damaged her dress pacing in her room. _It was just nerves, and it was perfectly natural on her wedding day_, Ginny assured her. But Hermione just couldn't be calmed. When Ron had asked her to marry him nearly an entire year ago, Hermione had practically screamed _Yes, yes, Ron! I've been waiting for you to ask me!_ And she had, she really had. After all, she was surrounded by happy marriages and her parents had been asking about boys and boyfriends since she hit puberty. On the rare occasion that Nana Anne, her grandmother, visited, she would often relate her own romance, and had recently taken to asking Hermione to _get on with it already_.

"I'm not getting any younger, you know," said Nana Anne, her auburn hair having long since faded to gray, "I'm ninety four next spring, and your grandfather is already ninety eight. We'd like to see our great-grandchildren before we pass on."

That had been nearly three years ago already, and true enough, Grandpa Richard had passed away without seeing his only grandchild married. Hermione swore her grandmother would get to see at least one great-grandchild. So she began laying hints to Ronald, here, there, everywhere. _I'm ready for this, Ron. We aren't children. Think of your Mum, she'll be so happy to see her family grow. Aren't you serious about our relationship?_

Eventually he caught on, and he proposed to her the day after Harry's wedding. And that was what led to Hermione's most troublesome day. She'd been looking forward to it so much, but once it had come, she was left with this terrible feeling. By the time she was walking down the aisle, her feet hurt from all the pacing; her makeup was all smeared by sweat. About halfway down, she realized she wasn't smiling. In fact her face was showing a mixture of dread and horror.

For a moment she considered stopping the wedding- she couldn't do it, she just _couldn't_. Then she saw Harry. He was the best man, of course. He was looking at her, so reassuringly- _you're doing fine_, his emerald eyes seemed to say. It was no wonder he had no proficiency for occulumency. He was an open book. Hermione liked books, found power in books.

And so she took strength from him. She reached the end of the aisle, a smile on her face. She said her vows confidently, no hesitation, and when she kissed her groom, it was the face of the best man the saw.

* * *

One year later, Hermione was glaring at a healer in St. Mungos.

"You must be mistaken," Hermione said rather petulantly. "I've researched the signs of pregnancy over, and over, and over. _I show all of them_. I _must_ be pregnant."

The healer gave a sympathetic look to Hermione. It was the fourth time Hermione had come. "You were just ill, Mrs. Weasley. I'm afraid you've misinterpreted the signs. You are not with child." The witch was about to ask Hermione for a payment, but stopped. "Perhaps… you've chosen the wrong spouse for such things."

Hermione looked towards her, shocked. "Wh..what do you mean?"

"The Weasleys are pureblood, Mrs. Weasley. That means inbreeding, even if they aren't crazy about it like some families. This can have a variety of bad effects…including infertility."

* * *

Six months later, Harry and Ginny became the proud parents of James Sirius Potter. And Hermione was the proud parent of no one. Her grandmother had been diagnosed with terminal lung cancer, and Hermione's time was running out.

_I've done good things with my life_, she thought, _I fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I've reformed the Ministry. Is it so much that I ask for this one thing? One child to introduce my grandmother to, before she passes on?_

She thought about her imaginary child again and again. They'd have wavy red hair, like their father and his family, and Hermione's mother, and all the bravery of the Weasleys and all of her intelligence.

This child will never exist though. The healer was right, Hermione thought. Ron will never have a child. But perhaps Hermione would. There are plenty of options in the muggle world, she thought. She decided to tell Ron. It would hurt him, but certainly less than pretending that this wasn't happening. As she stormed in after another St. Mungos visit, she was preparing to blurt it out- the sooner it was out the better. If the waited, even long enough to see his face, she wouldn't be able to go through with it.

"You can't have kids!" she blurted as the came through the door.

"Well, apparently I can," came Harry's bitter voice. Hermione stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! Harry, I, er…" she had no idea how to explain this, so she just stood there, blushing. Harry looked a mess. His hair was messier, his eyes were slightly bloodshot, his clothes were a mess, as if thrown on quickly. Hermione snapped herself away from his body. But, oh, he looked so brilliant in her eyes. And his eyes spoke more in a moment than Ron ever did.

"So Ron can't have kids?" Harry snorted, "Figured."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You knew? Does he know?"

"Course he doesn't know. I'm not telling my best friend that. He'd be devastated. And what would he tell Molly?"

"We can't not tell him!" Hermione insisted.

Harry looked her in the eye, questioning her and assuring her at once. "We can't tell him. It's the moral dilemma of telling a friend something that will hurt them. Can you hurt your friend Hermione?" Hermione slowly shook her head, not knowing when her husband had gone back to friend territory.

"So…why are you here?" she said.

Harry looked down, a look of shame on his face. "I…made a mistake Hermione. With Ginny. With her, our marriage, with…" Harry blushed at the last part, and for a moment he looked up at Hermione, and then he turned away.

"What? But I thought you two were happy together!" Hermione said with shock on her face.

"We were…until about ten months ago." Hermione scowled. That was around the time James had been conceived. Harry continued, "We were… making love and…and I said your name." Hermione gasped, and the memory of kissing Ron, but seeing Harry, resurfaced. "She was so upset…I've never seen her so upset. She named James, to try and make me happy I think, but since that day I've realized…I married the wrong woman." Harry stepped closer to her. "I should have married _you_." Harry stepped closer, shaking his head. "I did it again earlier. I saw you while I made love to Ginny, so I came here to talk to your husband. He's my best friend after all." He let out a bitter laugh. "Can you believe I honestly thought it would be happily ever after? I'm in love with my best friend's wife. And married to his sister. And I will never have the woman I truly love." Hermione stared Harry in the eyes for nearly an entire minute.

And then she pulled his face against hers, and began exploring every part of him she'd only ever imagined.

* * *

Nearly ten months later she and Ron were holding Rose Weasley, cooing over the red headed baby. Harry arrived and was the third person to hold the baby. He met Hermione's eyes, and they spoke without words.

They came to an agreement. It wouldn't be the last time they made love, nor would it be the last time they hide it from Ron. The truth hurts, after all.

**Yeah, not a new chapter, sorry! I'm working on it, though. If it's not up by... Saturday, feel free to PM me with complaints. I just figured I'd work on the old chaps a bit.**


	2. Harry

Harry knew he shouldn't have done it. He knew, but he didn't regret it.

Harry slept with his best friend's wife, and his only regret was that he hadn't done so sooner.

"He'll be home within the next five minutes," Hermione said quickly, throwing Harry his discarded shirt. Harry quickly threw on his clothes and helped Hermione clean up the room. Using several cleaning charms, the room seemed so clean, nobody would ever guess at the betrayal which had occurred not even two hours ago. Hearing the characteristic pop of apparition, Harry kissed Hermione once and disapparated.

When he arrived back at Grimuald Place, he found Ginny there with dinner ready, dressed nicely. It was as though she was prepared to date him all over again. Kreacher was glaring at her slightly as he lit candles on the table. As Harry ate he realized that Ginny must have cooked it herself- it was slightly burned, and the potatoes almost seemed liquefied.

"So…" she said nervously. "Look Harry, I'm sorry about earlier. I mean- I can't believe you said her name- not even the first time, and you know I just love you so much, and…" Ginny sniffled, and Harry felt guilty for hurting her like this. Not for what he had done, just that it hurt her. All the more reason not to tell her about earlier that day. "Anyways, I shouldn't have reacted like that. James started crying earlier, and it sort of felt like looking in a mirror. And obviously, acting like an infant won't convince you to try and work this out, will it?" Ginny smiled nervously, wanting Harry to agree with her, but in truth, she was just reinforcing his love for Hermione.

_Hermione wouldn't be acting like this,_ Harry thought. _She was certainly upset during sixth year, but if Ron said someone else's name while sleeping with her, she'd just ditch him. She doesn't obsess over relationships._

But Harry just smiled and nodded, and pretended everything was just fine. He couldn't hurt Ginny any more than he already had, and if that meant keeping secrets, then it was for the best.

The next day in the auror's office, Ron came over to speak with Harry.

"You weren't here yesterday," he stated, "Hermione says you came over?"

"Yeah," Harry said, quickly thinking of what to say, "I just…Ginny and I may have had a squabble. I just needed to talk to someone about it, get a bit of advice you know?"

Ron nodded knowingly. "Hermione and I still argue all the time." He scratched his head, continuing. "Funny, somehow I always figured the fighting would stop once we were married, but I guess marriage isn't a miracle cure to problems. And we've been trying to have a baby, I've told you that, and we haven't had any luck." Ron looked rather depressed now. "Mum keeps asking about it. Honestly, she has Victoire, and Molly junior, and Fred, and James, but she still needs me and Hermione to have one." Ron smiled. "I'm sure we'll have one at some point. I mean…maybe it's just been an unfortunate year. Hermione and I still have plenty of time."

Harry nodded. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you'll have better luck next time. Just remember to make me godfather." Ron smiled.

"'Course, mate, who else but my best friend? Er, you and Ginny, you did resolve everything right?"

"Oh, yes. Hermione helped loads. Probably best I talked to her; Ginny's your sister after all."

"Yeah," Ron said awkwardly, "My best friend and sister having problems in their marriage. Could it get more complicated?" Harry shook his head.

_You have no idea_, Harry thought.

A little less than a month later, everyone was attending a party at the Burrow- it was Fred's birthday. All of the Weasleys were there, celebrating, there was happiness all around. Harry was even feeling content beside Ginny, and was doing an excellent job posing as the perfect, loyal husband. Nobody had any idea of the truth, no one besides Hermione.

And Harry struggled to keep his off her. She looked beautiful, with a slightly tight blue dress, hair done up, and all in all, she looked like an angel. So it was that after the cake was cut and Fred was digging his toddler hands into it that Hermione stood up proudly, glowing, to make an announcement.

"As you all know," she started, "Ron and I have been married for a wonderful nineteen months. We've been trying to conceive for the full duration and I'm happy to say…we've been successful. I'm with child." Ron clearly hadn't known this as he leapt up, hugging and kissing Hermione, and began going into all the possible names, and what the child would look like, if it'd be a boy or girl, if they'd like quidditch, what house they'd be in.

Hermione looked over to Harry and met his eyes. All guilt and thoughts of consequences, and hurt feelings left them both. They'd nothing to regret.

Months later Harry was holding Rose in his arms, after Hermione and Ron. The baby wasn't his niece, Harry knew, but his daughter. As he rushed to St. Mungos, he'd worried that the secret may come out. That Rose would be born with black hair, or worse yet, his distinctive green eyes.

The child was born with neither, red haired, and brown eyed, she easily passed as Ron's daughter. Harry smiled at Ron, and handed Rose back to them. Ron would have the children he wanted. He would raise the products of his best friends' love as his own, never knowing the truth, and he would be happy.

But Harry needed to be close to the child, for she was his too. "Ron," he said pointedly, "Remember what we talked about?"

"Of course, mate. Rose say hello to your godfather."


	3. Hermione II

"Really, Hermione! I don't understand just what you're so angry about!" Ron shouted angrily.

"Oh, _of course_ you don't! There's nothing wrong with strutting around, disregarding every single law, while you're _supposed_ to be _enforcing_ them! But who cares, right? You're _Ronald Bilius Weasley_, and you can do no wrong!" Hermione returned, getting louder and shriller on each word. Ron's face was red and quickly turning purple. They'd been arguing, for minutes, hours, Hermione didn't really know. Ron had disregarded one of the many laws which Hermione had pushed, and Ron didn't seem to care. The minister barely reprimanded him, only docking Ron's salary for the next month (and if one were to ask Hermione, she'd say he's still being paid too much) and let him go with a slap to the wrists.

Before leaving work, Hermione had been told about Ron's actions, and she quickly had to convince Susan and Cho to help her keep this quiet. She, Harry, and Ron had enjoyed their time off of the Daily Prophet and other publications. She didn't want there to be a comeback with **Auror Ronald Weasley Breaks His Wife's Law** as the headline.

As such she prepared to confront him once he got home, usually about an hour and a half later than her. When he did get home, he had brought Harry with him. Frankly, this just pissed Hermione off more. He didn't even have the guts to own up to what he'd done by himself? He had to hide behind his friend? Harry didn't seem to want to be there, between his friend and friend-who-was-secretly-more-than-a-friend. Harry sent her an apologetic look, clearly stating that he wasn't going to take sides in the inevitable argument. True enough Hermione and Ron were soon shouting back and forth, each word becoming harsher and harsher as the married couple let out any pent up rage at each other. Harry found himself consoling his bawling daughter, glaring at both Ron and Hermione. Well…he may not have been glaring at Hermione as much as Ron.

"Well in this case I haven't," Ron said. "It's a stupid, useless law anyways! You must be mad to think anyone will follow it!" And this broke the camel's back. Hermione had worked on the Redefinition of Sentience law too hard, for too long, for her own husband to disregard it so completely, and then to call her mad for caring about other being!

"Well, Ron, your children at least won't ever worry about how stupid this law is. In fact, you'll never have any-" Hermione was fully prepared to reveal the truth to him, right then and there. Because it would hurt him, like how he always hurts her in their fights, how he never compromises for her, how he expects her to go along with him and change everything she thinks or feels. Telling him the truth, how he has no children of his own, how he never will, that would be her revenge. But as she went on to say it, suddenly she was silent. She tried to say something, but no words came out of her mouth. Ron tried to speak as well, but he had also been silenced.

They turned to the side and saw Harry standing there, holding Rose in one arm, the other hand holding his wand.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves," he said calmly, but still showing his anger. "Didn't you notice your daughter crying? Or were you too caught up in your petty squabble?" He undid the silencing charm, and Hermione and Ron found themselves able to speak once again. Harry glanced at Hermione again, and Hermione suddenly felt very foolish. She'd nearly ruined everything. If Harry hadn't silenced her, she'd have revealed their secret, and what good would that do, really? Ron would be devastated, betrayed by the two people he trusted most, Ginny would be heartbroken, and nobody would ever trust Harry and Hermione again. No, nobody can ever know, she reminded herself.

Harry reluctantly walked over and placed Rose in Ron's arms, then walked over to the fireplace, grabbling floo powder. He stepped into the fireplace.

"Number 12, Grimuald Place," he said calmly, and in a burst of green flames he was gone, leaving Hermione and Ron to sort out their problems.

Three days later Harry was stroking his hands on Hermione's bare back. The feeling tickled slightly, and it reminded Hermione of their love making that they'd been doing mere minutes before. She turned around and kissed Harry on the mouth, smiling.

"We could go another round," Harry said, his eyes sparkling innocently and suggestively. Hermione laughed. "Ginny's quidditch opponents are good. This match could take hours more. Maybe even days."

"She doesn't want you there?"

"I've been to every other game this season. I've fallen behind in my job because of all the games I've been going to." Hermione frowned.

"Your department's ahead of schedule Harry."

"That wasn't the job I was talking about." Hermione kissed him again, and they came together again.

A few weeks later, Ginny announced that she was pregnant with her second child. As everyone cheered and congratulated Ginny, Hermione looked pointedly at Harry, who just shrugged.

_I am still married to her_, his eyes seemed to say. _I have to keep up appearances, or she may figure it out herself._

Hermione talked to Ginny, dropping hints that she would like to be the godmother of this child.

"Of course you'll be the godmother," Ginny said, giggling slightly. She smiled a Hermione. "If it weren't for your advice all those years ago, Harry never would have noticed me!" Hermione struggled to keep her composure. Her advice! And now she's married to the friend she could never get along with, and she advised her friend on how to get with the man _she_ was actually in love with. Harry had commented on the situation more than once over the past several months, saying how it was some huge cosmic joke. Hermione hadn't really understood just what he meant until now.

She couldn't decide on if it was comedic or tragic.


	4. Ginny

Ginny was no idiot. She was never the top of her class or anything, and she wasn't in some job meant for geniuses and prodigies like so many of her friends and family. But she wasn't an idiot. She knew her marriage to Harry wasn't the happily-ever-after she'd always imagined. She knew that he was growing distant from her. She just couldn't understand _why_.

The first time she'd noticed was the first time he screamed Hermione's name as he bedded her. She was so upset after that, but Harry began apologizing the moment he realized what he'd said. It didn't take much to see that he really was sorry and Ginny forgave him quicker than she'd thought possible. But it created a new paranoia inside her. _He said Hermione's name_. That wasn't something Ginny could forget quickly. But at least whatever feeling Harry had were unreturned. After all, Hermione had helped Ginny to get with Harry in the first place, and she wouldn't have done that if she herself had feelings for him.

Nonetheless it was a relief to discover she was pregnant. _Harry will love this_, she thought. _He'll be so happy, he won't even look at anybody else. He'll stay with me and our child._

And he was happy. They spent months preparing, making a nursery, buying books with nursery rhymes (both magical and muggle, Harry insisted. Our child should know both worlds), and thinking of the perfect name. If it was a boy, they would be Alex James Potter. If it were a girl, it would be Lily-Anna Violet Potter.

When Ginny's due date finally came Harry was busy at work, a group of wanna-be death eaters. They weren't in the same league as Voldemort, but the ministry was taking no chance- they all had to be caught. So it was that Ginny gave birth without her husband. She named the child James Sirius Potter.

_His two fathers_, she thought. _There's_ no way _he'll think of anything but this child_.

But then it happened again. They were making love and he said Hermione's name again. This time Ginny screamed and shouted and cried, and she may have thrown a dish at him. He left their house, leaving Ginny to think over what had happened. After a few hours she came to the conclusion (with James' help) that she may not have reacted too maturely. She dressed nicely, did her hair, and hoped she'd looked brilliant to Harry. She also cooked dinner herself, refusing all help from Kreacher, feeling that this was a nice gesture.

_We can make this work, Harry. I know we can._

The next few months went by and Harry seemed to be happier than ever before. And Hermione announced that she was pregnant, and everyone seemed happier. But Harry also seemed nervous. He jumped at odd moments. Sometimes he wouldn't look Ginny right in the eye. Sometimes he'd glance nervously at Hermione's swelling belly, as if he was worried about the baby for some reason. Ginny would ask if something was wrong, but Harry would deny any nervousness or anxiety. He'd tell her he had no idea what she was talking about. Eventually Ginny stopped.

When Rose was born, Ron and Hermione made Harry the godfather. And then he spent so much time at their house with Rose. Combined with work, it seemed the only time he was home was when he was taking care of James.

But perhaps it was just an adjustment period. After a month, Harry apologized to her, admitting he hadn't spent as much time with her as he should have.

"I'm so sorry," he had said, "I promise, I'll make it up to you." He kissed her and they slept together again. This time Harry said nobody's name.

Soon enough Ginny was happy to find herself pregnant again. _Perhaps it'll be a girl this time_, she thought.

But Ginny found herself noticing Hermione's odd behavior, and she recalled how nervous Hermione had been while pregnant with Rose. It wasn't just the nerves of a first time mother, Ginny was certain. She hadn't acted like that. Yet what else could it be? Every once and a while a stray thought entered Ginny's mind, thoughts of a betrayal beyond belief.

Months went by and Ginny pushed the thoughts out. They were ridiculous! If she continued like this, she'd become some nagging, awful hag, always accusing her husband of infidelity and betrayals, while having no real reason to do so. Soon enough her second child was born. It wasn't the daughter she had hoped for, but a second son. Albus Severus, Harry named him. For two of the headmasters of Hogwarts, the two who fought the Dark Lord. Initially Ginny had protested using Severus as a name- what had he really ever done for any of them? And hadn't Harry hated him right up to Snape's death? But Harry insisted, and Ginny didn't have the will to start any sort of fight or disagreement over the name. _It's just the middle name_, she reasoned. _It's not as though anyone will ever address our son as Severus._

Harry soon took to inviting Hermione and Ron over. They liked to bring Rose with them, which Ginny was perfectly happy with. Al and Rose took to each other quicker than Ginny imagined they would, never mind that they couldn't talk. The two cousins actually reminded Ginny of her siblings.

This left the adults time to talk and spend time together. They'd had less and less time to do so since graduating Hogwarts, it had seemed. Ginny usually spoke to Ron, talking about their children, which Ron was hoping for another. They also talked about quidditch. Ron often asked her about how her practice was going, and encouraged her. She would ask about life in the ministry, if Ron liked being an auror. She noticed that Ron had developed a certain grimness in respect to the job. It wasn't a huge change, nothing like Mad-Eye had been, but he certainly wasn't the same young boy who was mortified by spiders all those years ago.

While she talked to her brother, she noticed that Harry and Hermione were talking to each other. Feeling her suspicions return, she would try and liten to what they were saying. They always seemed innocent enough, but Ginny always thought she heard subtext, hints at greater feelings, some reverence in each other Ginny had seen Harry show to her. Sometimes she would notice them looking at each other and Ginny would swear that they were having a conversation. And if they were then what were they saying?

No, Ginny decided and this time she meant it for good. No more of these thoughts. No more of this ridiculous paranoia against my friend and husband. They would never do that to me, or to Ron. Harry hasn't said her name in a long time. He wouldn't leave his children. And Hermione doesn't love Harry, not like that. And of course they're spending time together! They're best friends, and while Harry and Ron share an office, Harry doesn't get to see Hermione that often. They just want to stay close. And after knowing each other for so long, it's no wonder that they'd be having silent conversations. I've seen them do it with Ron, too, though not as often…

They wouldn't do that.

**Hello. So I hope everyone enjoys this. Updates may become a little less often (life, you know?) Heads up, I'm probably going to rename the story at some point, as well as the individual chapters if I can think of a better name. Also, please review. With over 800 views, one would think more than 2 people would review, so please let me know what you think!**


	5. Rose

Rose didn't know when she noticed how peculiar was, but by the time she was nine there was little doubt in her mind that her mother was hiding some sort of secret. Furthermore, Rose was certain that this secret had something to do with Uncle Harry. When Rose was little, Harry came by her parents' house as often as possible. He always asked how she was, held her, played with her. He helped to teach her some of her first words, and once she knew her alphabet, he brought her many books, which soon became her favorites. He was the same with Hugo, though Hugo was always a little less interested in books, and a little more interested in broomsticks and quidditch. Harry even beat their father to buying Hugo his first practice broomstick. Her mother was always happy to see Harry, even more so than her father. But back then this didn't seem strange to Rose.

The first time Rose noticed anything was when she was five. It was Christmas and all the Weasleys and all their friends were at the Burrow, celebrating. There were a few too many people to fit into the place, but several of them brought magical tents in, which seemed small on the outside, but inside was able to fit many of them. In the morning they all opened their presents. Everybody received a sweater, courtesy of Grandma Molly, who was absolutely beaming at all of her children and grandchildren. Harry had had something special made for all of his children, too. He gave them all small figurines.

The first went to James, a young boy, silvery and reflective, with small brown gemstones as eyes holding what Hermione called an ankh, encrusted with Tree Agates and Tiger's eye.

The second went to Albus. This one also had the figure of a young man, though it somehow seemed to be younger than the other. It was silver, with green sardonyx stone eyes. In its hand was what appeared to be a flame- orange jeweled, and it seemed to emit actual warmth.

The next one went to little Lily, though she was only three at the time. Her silver-white figurine was of a young girl, in a long dress encrusted with beautiful blue stones, multicolored in blues greens and a little pink. The eyes were made of petrified wood. This one was holding the sun in her hand, like one would hold a quaffle. Lily didn't know what to do with it, but it interested her more than any other.

Everyone thought that was the end of Harry's gifts, but he surprised everyone, revealing that he had had two more made- for Rose and Hugo.

Rose would admit that she didn't ever remember what Hugo's looked like; she never even bothered to look at his. She was too busy looking at hers'. It was a figurine of an older her, to be certain. It wasn't wearing a dress like Lily; it was wearing pants and a nice shirt. It wore a long cloak that seemed to make the white gold girl more magical, more mysterious. In fact while the girl was white gold, the cloak was completely iridescent. There also seemed to be a bow strapped to her back. The eyes were brown topaz, and even the hair was made of gems- fire opal, roughly cut to match the bushy wildness of her hair. In one hand the figurine held a wand made of amber, the other held an arrow.

_It must have cost Uncle Harry a fortune!_ Rose thought. _Mine alone…I can understand spending so much on your wife, or your children, but your niece and nephew?_

At the age of five, this ultimately didn't bother her for long. She was too busy admiring the figurine and reading all the books she'd received.

When she was seven, she once again found something odd.

"Hugo," she said to Hugo, a confused frown on her face. "Have you noticed how much we look like our cousins?" Hugo, of course, was only five, and was too busy playing with the toy snitch he'd gotten for his birthday.

"'Course we look like them. We're cousins!"

"Yeah…but we aren't actually related to Uncle Harry- he's our uncle by marriage. We shouldn't look like him, but we do. Think, your hair is sort of messy, if not as much as his. Your face shape is close to his. Your nose is clearly his. My eyes are brown, but shaped like his. In fact we don't really look like Weasleys at all."

Hugo pouted. "Of course we look like Weasleys! We have _red hair_!"

At that point Rose gave up. Her five year old brother clearly didn't know what this meant. At the time, she didn't understand it herself.

By the time Rose was nine she had noticed another peculiar thing. In this case she noticed how her mum looked at Uncle Harry. And how Uncle Harry looked back. It was some deep stare they did, a stare which seemed to convey ten thousand words all at once. It struck Rose how he mother and father struggled not to argue in front of her and Hugo, how Mum would just grit her teeth when their father said something she disagreed with, and then later when Father was gone, she'd tell them how their father was wrong. This never seemed to happen when Uncle Harry was around. He and Mum just complimented each other somehow, and everything always went smoothly. And they spoke to each other without speaking. Simple looks, which always lasted the maximum amount of time possible. Rose had seen other people look at each other like that. Grandma Weasley and Grandpa Weasley; Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur; Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey- married couples.

But Mum and Uncle Harry weren't married, were they?

One day Rose went over to her mother for clarification.

"Mum," Rose started. Her mother looked up from the book she'd been reading. "Are you and Uncle Harry married?" Her mother's eyes widened, she nearly choked on her tongue.

"Wh- wha…where did you get that idea?" Her mother had calmed down slightly, but one could still tell she was shocked and rather nervous.

"You look like a married couple. Whenever you're together you talk like Grandma and Grandpa. Hugo and I also look like him, and we don't really look like the Weasleys that much- and what we do share with them can be explained through the fact that all wizarding families are related to an extent. And Uncle Harry treats us like we're his. Are we his, Mum?" Rose waited for her mother to answer. If Rose was right, then she'd be satisfied with her deductions. If she was wrong, she may be embarrassed to have asked her mother such a thing. Her mother waited for a long moment, then she sighed with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, Rose. My sweet, intelligent Rose…ask me again in a few years, and then maybe I can give you the answer. Right now…you're just a little too young to understand what happened between me and Harry and his wife and my husband. Just put it out of your mind for now, okay?" Rose nodded, and then she ran off to find a book to read. She'd already gotten her answer.

A few months later, three days before Father's Day, Uncle Harry came over to visit. He didn't bring his children, but he played with Hugo and Rose, he told them about how he first met their mother, how they weren't friends, but after he saved her form a troll ("Your father was the one who knocked it out, mind.") they became best friends. Before he left, Rose approached him. She handed over a small family model made of paper. She'd gotten help, of course, having convinced her mother to enchant the paper to hold the form a little better. The model was of her, and Hugo, Mum and Harry.

"Happy Father's Day," she said, smiling slyly. Harry was shocked for a moment, like her mother had been, but then he let out a warm smile. He nodded, accepted the gift from her and kissed her forehead before flooing away.

**Hello again. Sorry that took a while. Had to write an essay for a scholarship (which I'm not bothering to delude my self into thinking I have a chance!). What does everyone think? The first person to actually figure it all out was Rose- she is her mother's daughter. As usual, please review, I want to know what I did well or not-so-well.**


	6. Draco and Scorpius

**Here's the full Draco/Scorpius part. I've combines it into one long chapter, but if this annoys anyone, let me know and I'll change it back. Look out for my next story within the next few days. For those who haven't noticed my other post on here today, the next chapter in in the Sorting Hat's POV. Same deal on this post. Three reviews by tomorrow at noon, and I'll give the POV character after the Sorting Hat. Five, and I'll give a summary of that chapter. Seven and i'll put in a preview of the next several chapters. As an extension if I get nine, then I'll temporarily post a chapter of my own original (that is, my plot, my characters) story on here. Deal?**

Draco liked to think he learned from his mistakes. The most important of his mistakes was joining Voldemort. In the months after Voldemort's defeat, Draco was in a sort of shock, processing what was going on around him. He and his parents were facing charges, the ministry was completely reformed. He almost went to Azkaban. But his father plead for Draco and his mother not to be sent to Azkaban, he gave everything he knew, everything he ever did so Narcissa and Draco would be spared.

Draco had learned many things from the experience, and once he emerged from his shock, he dedicated himself to making sure this never happened again. He cut ties with Pansy, as well as from Goyle as they didn't feel the same- if another dark lord ever showed up, they would join and encourage their children to join and Draco couldn't be part of that. He lent support to the new ministry, and became something of a public speaker. He was inspired by (and he'd never actually tell anyone this) Muggles who spoke about their experiences with drugs or gangs. It was the same thing really. He spoke about joining the Dark Lord, how it nearly cost him his life and did claim some of his friends.

Draco did this, and he helped several families who were cutting ties to the Death Eaters. Months and years went by and Draco realized that he actually felt good about himself. He was being helpful rather than harmful to people.

He met Astoria Greengrass in Diagon Alley. He'd published a book on dark lords and how they manipulated and abused their followers. She came in looking for a book on getting rid of pixie infestations. Draco had known her sister, but never really noticed her. Now he did. He helped her to find the book she needed, and the rest was history.

Draco tried to be a good father for Scorpius. He kept him away from the Dark Arts and made sure that he knew he could be in any house in Hogwarts. So when Scorpius was sorted into Gryffindor, he didn't mind. He just sort of wished Scorpius hadn't become best friends with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley. Of course, he wasn't completely against it, as Scorpius spoke so fondly of them. But really…this friendship meant that someday, some way, Draco may end up in the same room as Potter, Weasley and Granger (though she was a Weasley now). And that was not something Draco had ever wanted.

But it couldn't be avoided any longer by the time Scorpius was fifteen. And so it was that Draco found himself standing awkwardly by his childhood rivals as their children celebrated Scorpius' fifteenth birthday. Draco tried not to interact with their parents, but he couldn't help but keep glancing over. And as he kept glancing over, he noticed how Potter and Granger couldn't stay away from each other. Their eyes were glued onto one another; they were constantly standing beside one another. And Granger was still blushing like a teenage girl with a crush. Did they just hold hands? Draco could barely keep his composure as he saw Potter quickly extract his fingers from Granger's, as Weasley didn't notice. Then Draco observed the children. James, Albus, and Lily's parentage weren't in question. But Rose and Hugo's were. And now that he really looked, he saw their _true_ father in them.

_So Potter_, he thought, _looks like you've been keeping quite the secret._

The cunning mind Draco had used in his sixth year was back in an instant. A secret like this, Potter and Granger would be desperate to keep. But what did Draco want? He could likely ask for anything. See how far he could push them.

So, when the party was over, he pulled them aside and cast charms so they wouldn't be overheard.

"So, Potter, how have you been?" he asked with a smirk. Potter and Granger were on guard- they knew he was up to something.

"You haven't pulled us aside to play catch up," he said. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Draco considered adding in more sneers or sarcasm, but ultimately, he had little to gain by pissing them off.

"I want three thousand galleons. And a new broomstick for my son; he made seeker last year and frankly, he needs a better one. He also needs new potion ingredients, a cauldron, and he's been asking for an owl forever, but you know my family lost all our money in the war, and I've never quite been able to get him everything he wants. My family also needs new dress robes, and Astoria has been trying to get a job at the Daily Prophet, but they keep turning her down- and don't you dare say she hasn't got any writing skills- she has! She wrote several anonymous entries and they lapped it up like dogs, but they always scowl at our name!" Draco thought for a moment. "I'd also love it if you could get my father released from prison, but if you fulfill all the other requests, I suppose I can understand if this one's a little out of reach."

By the time Draco was done Potter and Granger were standing a gapping like fish out of water. It was sort of funny looking. Granger was the first one to recover.

"And just why would we do such things for you?" Hermione said, her voice rising in pitch. Draco smirked.

"Because you don't want anybody to know that Potter here is the father of your children." They looked so shocked, theirs eyes wide. They couldn't seem to make any words. "I'll just leave you some time to think on that. I'll give you until…Christmas. Yes, these things will all make for the best Christmas my family has had in over a decade. And if you don't comply… then the entire world will know who ruined the Potter-Weasley family Christmas." And with that, he removed the charms and sent them off.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy wasn't oblivious to his family's reputation. His parents had warned him plenty enough times before we went to the snake pit called Hogwarts. So it was that he resolved to be in any house but Slytherin. He would show the world Malfoys aren't all bad. It's just a name. When he was sorted the Hat hadn't even considered Slytherin, only debating between Revenclaw and Gryffindor. Scorpius asked, _What about Slytherin?_ Because everyone in his family had been there.

_You, in Slytherin?_ The Hat responded. _You belong in that house as much as Voldemort belonged in Gryffindor. And that is where you shall be._

Scorpius had leapt down as soon as the Hat announced this and ran to a seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the looks some people gave him. _I'm no Death Eater_, he thought, _you'll see._ A few names later the table was joined by Rose Weasley. The table was slightly crowded and they found themselves awkwardly sitting by each other. They knew about their parents' past. Scorpius was the one who took initiative and spoke to her.

"Hello," he said, smiling in a way he really hoped was friendly. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy." She stared at him appraisingly. Finally she smiled and offered her hand.

"I'm Rose Weasley. My…my father told me not to talk to you and to beat you on every exam. But Mum and I think he's being silly. Even more so now that you've been sorted." She quickly introduced him to her cousin, Albus, and the three of them were best friends within the week.

This went on for the next several years. Throughout the first two years, they grew closer and their families relented on their friendship. In their third year Scorpius met her uncle, Harry Potter. Oddly, he noticed how close she was to him. In their fourth year, Scorpius began noticing her in an entirely different way- how she was growing nicely, how her hair looked like a warm fire on a cold day, how pretty she was when she concentrated…

He finally was able to convince his parents to invite them to their house for his birthday. He enjoyed it, testing each gift he had gotten out. But he couldn't help but notice how Rose kept looking over at her mother and uncle, who couldn't seem to stay away from each other. The party went without any incidents, but afterwards Scorpius noticed a smirk on his father's face and found himself filled with dread…_please_, he thought, _don't do anything to ruin this. Not after all these years_.

When he returned to Hogwarts he was awkward around Rose and Albus. He didn't know what his father was doing, and frankly, it worried him. He tried to ask his father several times, but each time he received some answer about Rose's father. Eventually, though, he began putting everything together by himself. And in truth, Lily had always looked like a less pretty Rose with straight hair, so he wasn't too surprised when he confronted Rose and she confirmed it.

"I figured it out when I was ten," she admitted. "I didn't really understand it too much back then. I just knew my mother loved my uncle, and after a while I put it together with how much Hugo and I look like him and his…legitimate children, how he treats us, and I knew he was my actual father. And then I knew he was Hugo's father, too. I didn't understand why that shouldn't have happened, or why my Mum's married to my legal dad, but I figured they didn't want anyone to know, so I've kept it for the past five years. I haven't even told Hugo." When she was done, she was blushing and looking at Scorpius with guilty eyes. "I hope you're not mad I never told you."

"Mad you never told me? 'Course not. Really, it's none of my business. But I think we may have a problem…"

"What do you mean?"  
Scorpius groaned. He knew what his father wanted now. "I think my father figured it out back in the summer, on my birthday. If I had to bet, I'd say he's blackmailing your parents." Rose's eyes widened.

"What do we do?" she asked quickly. Scorpius frowned thinking.

"I…I'll write him, tell him I know. I'll tell him not to do it…"

"Will he listen to you?" Rose sounded rather doubtful. Of course she knew what his father had been like at their age. Back then, he wouldn't have listened, he'd have gone through with it anyways.

"Yeah, he will," Scorpius said. His father had changed since then, he wouldn't do this now.

Would he?

* * *

It was finally Christmas time. Draco smiled. This year, it would be perfect. By his boon of a discovery, his family would get all they had been striving for these years. They had fallen on hard times after the war, they no longer had respect or money, and they didn't have friends on either side. But now, with this discovery, Draco could get it all back. They wouldn't struggle any more.

But Scorpius came home announcing that he knew what Draco had discovered. Asking him not to do it, that he couldn't hurt the Potters like this. The conversation quickly turned into an argument between father and son, and soon Astoria had joined in. And Draco was alone in his plan. By the end of the argument, Scorpius had been in tears…

"Mr. Weasley was right," he said bitterly. "You haven't changed. You were a sneaky git then, and you still are!" Astoria hadn't come to Draco's defense, only giving him a disappointed look.

So despite all the good things that would come from this, Draco was conflicted. He only wanted his family to be secure and respected again. But if his actions lost him his family, then what was the point of it all?

And worse yet, what if Scorpius was right? Draco liked to think he had become something of a good person, not any Potter or Dumbledore of course, but certainly no Death Eater. Had he been wrong? Was he still the spoiled, cruel, brat of a wannabe Death Eater he was all those years ago?

Nevertheless he went on as planned. Potter invited his family over for Christmas Eve, and Draco knew that it was the veil for what they'd be doing. The deal would be resolved. Astoria refused to come, scowling at Draco.

"Daphne and Blaise have invited me to their place," she said. "I can't watch you do this. Not after everything…Scorpius has decided to go with you, I think he still intends on trying to stop you." She said it all in such an exhausted voice, Draco felt guilty for pushing this.

"I won't stop this. I'm doing this for you and him!"

"And when exactly did we ask you to do this? When did we ever give the impression we wanted this?" She stopped, taking a breath. "If you do this, I'm leaving. And I'm taking Scorpius with me. I won't have my only child raised by an extortionist."

Scorpius hadn't talked to Draco since their argument. At the party, he went straight over to Rose, giving him passing glances every few minutes.

Potter and Granger were once again staying right beside each other. This time they were clearly on guard, glaring at Draco the entire time. But they also looked rather defeated- they would give in. They were going to give in to his demands. And at first, Draco was pleased. He'd get what he wanted…

Then he saw his son. Under mistletoe. With Rose Weasley. They kissed, and it lasted longer than any silly joke kiss, they wanted to kiss. And when they pulled apart, they couldn't seem to look away from each other.

It was then that Draco knew he couldn't go through with it. Because his son loved Potter and Granger's daughter, and he couldn't ruin that. He wouldn't hurt his son, and the people who Draco just knew he'd one day be bound to through his son's marriage.

So, near the end of the party, he once again pulled Potter and Granger away.

"Alright Malfoy," Potter said, fire in his eyes. "We'll give you what you want."

Draco shook his head. "No. Never mind." Granger assessed him.

"Why? Why are you changing your mind?" Granger was suspicious, her eyes narrowed.

"Because it would destroy my family. My wife and son would never forgive me. And in all honesty, I may never have forgiven myself." Draco felt ashamed. "I haven't done anything like this in years, and I shouldn't break that record now. I just hope you won't hold this against me and my family." Potter and Granger still looked suspicious, but Potter nodded.

"I know Scorpius wasn't involved. Rose speaks so highly of him, and he seems nice enough."

"And our secret?" Granger questioned.

"As long as it's your secret, it'll be mine," Draco assured them. "If you like, I'll make an Unbreakable Vow."

Potter shook his head. "That won't be necessary. Endangering your life with a secret that could be discovered at any time is no way to treat future in-laws." Draco gave a sly smirk to them.

"So you've noticed, then?"

"How could we not notice?" Granger said, jokingly indignant. "It's not as though Scorpius and Rose are bothering to hide their affection." Draco made to leave, but Potter stopped him from leaving.

"Malfoy…Draco," he said. "We aren't friends, and you aren't blackmailing us now, but here, take this money. It's only a fraction of what you asked for, but you could get something nice. Hermione's talked to the manager of the Daily Prophet, reminding them that the name of applicants is not to be considered. And I've tried to work out some compromise to your father's imprisonment. He may be out by next Christmas." Draco was shocked, then he felt a wide smile forming. He refused to tear up. He wouldn't cry, of sadness or happiness, in public. And especially not in front of Potter and Granger.

"Thank you," he said and he meant it. "This is…the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me and my family. I've never earned this, but…if you ever need any help…I'll be there. I…owe you, Potter."

When Draco returned home that night, he had a happy son, who was proud of his father, who really had changed. His wife had been back before him and kissed him upon his return.

Draco knew that by giving up his plan, he'd gotten more than he'd could have gotten with it.

**Update: I've put out my other fanfic, if anyone's interested. It's called The Gambler's Stone (for now anyways, I'm working on a better title). It isn't a oneshot or a series, but a full length AU. I'd really appreciate any views and reviews.**


	7. The Sorting Hat

The Sorting Hat knew everything.

Well, that may be a bit of an exaggeration. But the hat was over a thousand years old, and had gone through many minds through the years. As a result, there was precious little that he didn't know. He was always aware of what was going on outside the castle, and too aware of the wizarding world's dirty little secrets. Nobody could hide anything from the Hat.

He had a good memory too (and how couldn't he? After all he had no brain that rotted with age) and remembered all of the sorting he had ever performed. He had had quite a bit of fun sorting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Potter had been at the edge of going to Slytherin, and Granger had been even closer than that to going to Ravenclaw.

When the next generation came, he looked forward to looking into the new minds. So in the fall of 2017, the hat was finally greeted by one Rose Weasley. Upon being placed on her head, he shifted through and through and…

Wait, what's this?

Her mother and her uncle?

Oh, _oh_.

Another affair, then. He'd encountered those before in his long years. He certainly remembered sorting Morgan Le Fay centuries ago. Humf.

So…Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?

The hat went further through Rose's mind, looking into how the girl discovered this. So she figured it out by herself? Yes, the girl clearly had that same intelligence as her mother. Ravenclaw, perhaps?

Yet he could also see loyalty, that much he saw by how she kept this secret (before she even understood why it should be kept as such) so dedicatedly.

Then there was a certain cunning about her, as well, how she managed to keep this a secret- most children her age would have run off telling everyone, or accidentally let it out.

_I heard you sometimes take requests_, the girls thoughts came. _If that's true, then could you please put me in Gryffindor with my relatives?_

_You mean your half-brothers?_ He asked. Her thoughts stopped as she was shocked. _I've been going through your mind. You can't hide that from me, I'm afraid._

_Are you going to tell anyone?_

_No. First of all, it's hardly my place to tell that secret. Second, I've an entire millennium of experience to support to say with confidence that nobody ever listens to a hat's gossip._

She relaxed. _Thank you. Where are you go-_

"Gryffindor!" With that Rose Weasley leaped down and ran off to her table, sitting near her half-brother, Albus, and Scorpius Malfoy. As the hat sorted the last several students, he mused over what he had found. No, he wouldn't share it with anyone. It was up to those involved to come clean, and the hat had little right to interfere, though, if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's grandchildren ever come to be sorted, and the secret is still such, then he would take action.

In the meantime, he'd entertain himself with all the new knowledge of the world and all the scandals waiting to happen.

**Hello! Sorry this one's so much shorter than all the others. I hope everyone still enjoyed it. So the same deal as the past few chapters is still out there. Three reviews, and I give the POV character of the next chapter; five and I give a summary of that chapter; seven and I'll post a preview of the next several. Nine is a special bonus.**

**Also I've started a second story, called The Gambler's Stone. It's only one chapter right now, and I'll update that one before this one, and basically I'm alternating between this one and that one, unless I get any requests to focus more on one than the other. So please, review and check out my other story. Pretty please?**


	8. Ron

Ron didn't particularly like parties. Especially school or ministry sponsored parties. After all, his experiences with those included the Yule Ball (_how embarrassing_, he thought. And looking back, he had been pretty awful) and Slughorn's- which he wasn't invited to, and listening to Harry and Hermione, was actually glad.

And who thought it'd be a good idea to have a twenty year celebration of You-Know-Who's defeat, anyways?

Less than thirty minutes into the party, Ron found himself alone, enjoying a fire whiskey. He rarely drank, but since this was a 'celebration', he may as well do something enjoyable. Dean and Seamus had been with him earlier, but had left to go talk to Neville- and _was Dean making a move on Ginny_? He knew she was married, _didn't_ he? _Nah_, Ron thought. _That's a ridiculous thought_. Harry and Hermione were also talking to each other, further away, as far from the drinks station as possible. They didn't like alcohol, hadn't had any for as long as Ron could remember.

So Ron was sitting by himself, until Luna came over and sat by him. She was humming, and smiling serenely.

"Hullo, Luna," Ron greeted her. "Are you enjoying… this?" Luna nodded.

"Oh, yes, it's quite nice isn't it?" Ron was barely able to suppress a snort. Nice? Less than half the guest had bothered to come, and whoever was in charge of decorating- it was either Ernie or Justin- had forgotten to decorate until an hour before. Hermione had asked which of them it was, but they both refused to answer. Ron wondered if it may have been both of them.

"How're thing with… what's his name?"

"Oh, marvelous. What about you?"

"Er, good," Ron replied.

"Did you know Harry and Hermione are sleeping together?" Ron jumped, knocking his drink over.

"Wha..wha?! No, wait, what? No, they're not, they-!" Ron's jaw would have dropped to the floor, and his eyes looked as though they were about to come out.

Luna nodded sagely. "So you didn't know then? Hm."

Ron tried to calm down- calm down? Harry and Hermione? Sleeping with each other? "What makes you say that Luna? Why would you think…?"

"The nargles told me. And I thought it was obvious really."

"Obvious?" Ron moaned in a strangled voice. "Obvious…"

He looked over to Harry and Hermione in the corner. He gritted his teeth. He marched over there- what were they laughing about? Were they really sleeping together? Was he being ridiculous?

"Harry, Hermione," he said stiffly as he came up to them. Their smiles came off their faces. Oh, was he so unpleasant, then? "What are you talking about?"

"I was just telling Harry about a few laws I was looking through. Outdated ones, you know, ones that made since when they were made, but are sort of silly now," Hermione said, looking at Ron worriedly.

"And what was so funny, then?"

"Well, some of the laws were just ridiculous. Like… it was illegal to conjure an elephant in the bathroom. It's common sense, so why'd they need a law?" Harry said. "Er, are you feeling okay, Ron?" Harry was looking at him oddly. Ron opened his mouth to respond, and then shut it. What was he going to do, accuse them of cheating on him out in the open? What if they admitted it? Then, what? Have an argument in front of everyone? Leave and then argue? Oh, Merlin, what would he do?

Or what if he was wrong? What if he accused them, and they'd never cheated on him? Then wouldn't he have been the one to betray their trust?

Hermione frowned. "Ron, what's that on your robe?" Ron looked down, seeing that some of his spilled whiskey had gotten on his robe.

"Er…" He blushed redder than he already was.

Hermione sighed. "You didn't drink too much did you?"

"No, no! I didn't even have half a glass. I just spilled it when I stood up." _How pathetic_, Ron thought. _I feel like a teenager again. Ugh, this is worse than the Yule Ball!_

Harry was looking past Ron, towards Ginny and Dean. Ginny came over.

"Hey, Ron," she said. "Harry, Hermione." She turned to Harry. "I think I've had enough of this party, what about you?" Harry nodded.

"Never like parties," he said. He turned to Hermione and Ron. "At least we got to talk for a while. See you at work tomorrow, Ron." The two then apparated away.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron said. Hermione looked slightly confused.

"I love you too, Ron. Why are you acting so strange?"

Ron shook his head. "No reason," he said. "Maybe I drank more than I thought. Excuse me." He left Hermione, going back towards Luna.

"Luna," he said. "Er, why do you think Hermione and Harry are sleeping together again?" He waited for an answer, a reasonable answer, because nargles don't work as an explanation.

"The nargles told me, and it's just obvious by how they act around each other."

"Obvious, how?"

"It just is when you look at them."

Ron looked at her for a moment, and then turned around to go back to Hermione. How could he have ever thought, even for a moment, that Harry and Hermione were having an affair? They were his best friend and his wife. After nearly thirty years, didn't he know them better than that? Didn't he trust them more than that? Why did he…? And that he believed the word of Luna Lovegood, with so little questioning! She was a friend, a good, reliable friend, but how could he believe that his best friend and wife were having an affair at the word of the person who believed in Moon Frogs, Blibbering Humdingers, heliopaths, and numerous other things.

When he reached Hermione, he kissed her, smiling. He had been acting ridiculous earlier. How could he have ever thought…?

"Ron?" Hermione asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said.

"What was wrong earlier? Don't tell me nothing was wrong, I know you well enough to know when something is," Hermione was so concerned- Ron was momentarily reminded of his mum.

"Nothing," he replied, taking her arm. "Just one of Loony Luna's crazy ideas."

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay. I'm working on two fanfics at the same time, and two stories on fictionpress, and another story too. I'm sorry if this was too short.**

**New deal: whoever guesses the person to find out next chapter gets a special bonus. Hint: it's a Weasley. And it's not a fake out, like this one. They KNOW.**

**Also, I'd really appreciate if anyone would check out my other fanfic on here. It's called the Gambler's Stone. And my name on Fictionpress is the same as on here, and I have two stories on there, also in dire need of reviews, so please?**


	9. Percy

Percy Weasley couldn't say that he was particularly proud of his life. No, he'd made too many mistakes in his youth. The most notable? Leaving his family in favor of the ministry. Merlin, what had he been thinking? Leaving the burrow (not that he wouldn't have anyways, but it shouldn't have been in an argument), his family (Mum, Dad, Fred (Merlin beard…) and George, Ron, and Ginny (Bill and Charlie, too). And how long had it taken him to set his bloody priorities straight? Over two years! Even once he'd known that they were right, he'd been too arrogant to go and simply _apologize_.

Of course, once he did, they all forgave him in an instant. But Percy couldn't forgive himself, couldn't get over his mistake.

He thought of himself, ever since, as the no-Weasley. The red-haired git who left his family. He never figured he'd have a family of his own, because surely nobody would want him, right? What sort of woman would marry a man who'd already left one family?

Apparently, one Audrey Woodwell. She was, Percy felt, the most amazing woman in the entire universe- and any other. She was incredibly brave, and amazingly loyal. She was a Muggle (Dad had been so happy), a police officer. In the months after Voldemort's defeat, there had been chaos, with rampant Death Eater attacking whenever and wherever they pleased. In the last month, they had completely disregarded the statute of secrecy. As a result, there had many numerous examples of Muggles seeing magic. Many wizards had to temporarily work with the ministry to perform memory charms- and this had been what Percy was doing. And Audrey had been one of those Muggles.

Somehow, he ended up with a date instead.

**Okay, there will be more, I promise! I'm so sorry that this is so small after So long without updates- this ones a little...hard. I think I'm just not in Harry Potter writing mode, right now. Anyways yes, the next person to find out is PERCY WEASLEY. Didn't see that one coming, right? Well I'm thinking I'll do this like I did with the Draco/Scorpius chap. I'll update several parts separately, then combine them. You...really don't need to bother reviewing this. I won't mind, cuz I know this isn't much. Sorry, again.**


	10. Percy II

The date had been awkward—Percy was…awkward. Merlin, how Fred would tease him over it. How George still did. Should he obliviate her, as he was supposed to? That was what the law dictated…

The law wasn't always right.

He knew that.

And every second he spent with her, the more difficult it was to imagine wiping her mind. Because she was nice. She was awkward too. And she had this innocent, but unyielding curiosity about his world, the world in which she got a simple glance of. Percy could never admit it, but he loved how her eyes glowed in fascination at every question he answered. He couldn't wipe her memory.

After the date, he did so anyways.

It was an accident (or so he told himself), but he kept her handbag as she left. And he nobly came to her, telling her how he'd noticed that she'd left it. He blushed as he introduced himself (again). And she introduced herself, brushing her hair out of her face, smiling at him politely ("My name is Audrey. Er, have we met before? Sorry, déjà vu, I suppose.") After saying hello, he found himself asking if she needed any help getting home. He turned crimson as she raised an eyebrow and told him she lived nearby; she was walking home.

He walked with her…and, against all his common sense, asked her out (she'd think it was their first, he had to remind himself).

She'd observed him, her smile taking a flirtatious tone. "Alright," she granted. "I suppose…could you give me a phone number, maybe? So I can contact you for our arrangements?"

"I don't have a phone," he said blankly. She looked at him in confusion. Apparently, phones are more common than he'd realized. "Er, I mean, mine is broken…irreparable. Yes, and I'm getting a new one. Today. Now, when I'm done here. So…you can give me your number, and I'll call you." Percy smiled victoriously.

She looked at him, her face a mix of amusement and annoyance. "You're one of those men who always have to do the asking, aren't you? Asking me on the date, asking for my phone number instead of just giving me yours. I'll tell you this right now: I'm not some pretty little trophy, Percy Weasley. I'm an equal."

Percy nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes, I know. It's just, I really don't have a phone. It's complicated, don't ask. And, ah…" He scratched his head nervously, giving an embarrassed smile. "I don't have much experience with this…girlfriend, romantic…stuff," he finished lamely. Audrey appraised him for a moment.

"Let's keep it simple, then. You remember the café I left my handbag at?" Percy nodded; he didn't know it then, but it would be one of the most memorable places in his life. "Saturday," she continued. "At four. Don't be late." She went in to her house, smiling.

Percy let out a breath. Seeing nobody was watching, he punched the air.

Percy Weasley had a date.

**I'm sorry the Percy chapters are coming at such a slow pace. And...small.**

**I'm kinda dividing it by sections, and when I'm done with the last Percy section, I'm going to combine them, like with Draco and Scorpius' chapters. Um...hopefully it's going well. Please tell me what you think of Audrey- we don't really know much about her.**

**I will say this: this story is updated least for a reason. Of my stories, it's the least (proportionally) popular. It gets the least response, so I favor the ones that people like the most. So...yeah.**


End file.
